enigmataconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shop of the shop of shop shop shop
Shop of the shop of shop shop shop is a wierd shop. It is run by NO U. all items cost $5,000. NO U’s quotes * howdy, mushy mushy marshmallow mushroom! (When entering the shop) * exits always eat my tummy! (When leaving) * thieves always WERE made of muddy grass! So chocolate? (When trying to buy something that you can’t afford) * oh a holes of hole! (when entering the shop with $1,000,000 or more) * oh meeeee shoppy! (When entering the shop for the first time) * but STAMINA! (When leaving the shop without buying anything) * a heck of me road. (When leaving the shop after spending more than $450,000) * ricky dicky doo! (When entering the shop with $0) * hillows? (2% chance to replace any other quote NO U says) SHOWER SECTION shower 1337: brings you to a random (joke conception) shop. shower 9001: boosts all your stats by 1337 if the are not over 9000. shower 666: the devil appears and kills you. Game over. shower 42: random effect. shower 0: no effect. INSERT SNAKES HERE snake: increases all your stats by 1. CENCORED: you are now a CENSORED snaaaaakes!: increases all your stats by 1000. redsnake: increases all your stats by 1 and turns them into red stats. SOSnake: sets all your stats to 1. HOSPITAL Z open arm: you get an inverted color ship Foyerface: 50% chance to get the same effect as open arm, 50% chance to get the same effect as foyerface. them toy nails: 50% chance to get the same effect as Foyerface, 50% chance to get the same effect as them toy nails. BOSS FORM HOW TO FIND first, go buy foyerface. then go to the shower section. then do stuff until he says hillows. then exit the shop and head to Shop of the edit door. lastly, buy something at the shop of the edit door. when leaving the shop of the edit door, you will be face to face with this boss. PHASE 1 he has 10,000hp. he shoots 1 damage bullets out of his 4 turrets. The bullets cannot be deflected. he shoots a spread of 3 Illuminati symbols. Each Illuminati symbol deals 500 damage. he shoots spreads of 5 blue potatos out of his 4 turrets. Each blue potato deals 2 damage and throws ninja stars that deal 1,000,000 damage. he grabs a mace and swings it. 1HKO Ability. he shoots a shockwave out of his back. reduces your health to 25% of your current health rounded down. PHASE 2 gets weaker. Entered at 6,500hp. shoots 42% slower. illuminati symbols deal 1 less damage. blue potatos throw shurikens more slowly. mace leaves you at 42hp. shockwave reduces your health to 30%. PHASE 3 entered at 1337hp. shoots 100x faster shoots 42426969 Illuminati symbols at once throws 100 blue potatos throwing 1HKO shurikens mace is longer and is a 1HKO again. shockwave leaves you at 1% health. Category:Joke conceptions Category:Shop Category:Enigmata: Genu’s revenge Category:Bosses